The Pencil Wars
by DarthTrivia
Summary: 2 kids bored during standardized testing entertain them selves with a game one of them made up. Includes Kingsom Hearts, Star Wars, Naruto, and more! Based on a true story. no more flaming plz.


**The Pencil Wars**

**Crossover Project for Darth Trivia- Lord of Trivia**

**Origins**

**Dawn rose one morning upon a High School. 2 kids in the 7th grade went to homeroom for SAT's and the ARMT Tests. One of them decides that after he takes his test he was going to draw. He would draw a battle. A battle with land, ocean, and other landforms. This game was similar to Civilization, but much different. He starts out by drawing a stick person, as himself and another as his opponent. He draws an angry mob of Mini-Marios and mutated corn. On the other side, he draws catapult and an airfield. The turn based game ended up with nobody winning as the bell for 3rd period rang. He went about his History and then English, only to find he had to walk home. He did not know the battle he drew on his paper would reach a height of 4 people playing with a no-turn based game. **

**Another person joins the party**

**The next day he does it again and his friend, AJ, asks him what he was doing. they talk and start an all new battle. AJ uses characters from Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy, while Will uses Command and Conquer, Star Wars, and Civilization. Soon enough Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Darth Vader and Han Solo. AJ sends a Zekey bomb over the river. It completely destroys his civilization… except that Will, his senators, colonists and the Sith board a ship to Alpha Centauri. Thus the Alpha Centauri Republic and the Earth Empire of Midgar are born. After a tense signing of a peace treaty by Organization 13 and the Alpha Centauri republic leaders, Midgar and Centauri began major military buildup.**

**, New Militaries, New Treaties.**

**Will starts to Mass produce star destroyers and AJ builds…who knows what… he is very secretive about his military. Alpha Centauri flourishes and has a population of 10,000,000,000 in the first 20 years. Midgar lives in darkness and mystery. Alpha Centauri launches a colonization ship to the nearby planet of Besoontturg. The same year, Midgar signs a treaty giving Alpha Centauri the possession of 3 Earth cities: Washington DC, Jerusalem, and Sydney. In Jerusalem, Midgar destroyed the Temple of Solomon. Will's first project is to restore it. **

**Meanwhile Midgar settles Mars. Also AJ commissions the construction of the Black Comet. It is a ship so big, it rivals Mars in size. It is hollow with different "Districts." They are: Congressional, Executive, Judicial, Manufacturing, Residential, commercial, and 2 Military districts. Alpha Centauri soon heard about it and designed smaller versions. The first and Largest Centaurian "Comet " was the Blue Comet. It had the same districts as the Midgar comet, but it had 3 military districts. The top housed the repair stations large enough for 2 _E_xecutor–class Star Destroyers. The second housed 10 Star Destroyers and thousands of fighters and bombers, along with support ships, such as patrol cruisers for fighter elimination and frigates. The third had entire armies. Soldiers, tanks, weapons, in-atmosphere fighters, landing craft, shuttles, watercraft, cannons, droids or robots, or anything else you could think of, they had it. It had at max capacity 10 million soldiers. The Comet even had built in engines and even hyperdrives! How was a ship of that magnitude possible to build? The Star Forge. The Star Forge builds so fast, it can build star destroyers in 1 day, _Executor _SSD's in 2 and Death Stars in a week.How did it build so fast? It was so deep into the Dark Side, it was actually a Dark Side energy generator, if that. Darth Revan and Malak searched for it and found it in the Star Wars galaxy. The somehow got it to the Milky Way and to somewhere near Alpha Centauri. The Blue comet not only was itself a fortress, it had a massive star fleet accompanying it. Hundreds of Star destroyers and hundreds of SSD's , thousands of support ships and millions of fighters. It took a year to build it WITH the Star Forge. Without it, it would have taken decades. The Fleet had enough firepower to rival 50 Death Stars. Will could have destroyed Migar then and there without anybody knowing. He didn't because it would take another zekey bomb to make him do it. He held them in the unknown location for weeks. He finally ordered then to move to guard the Alpha Centauri capital. In an hour the sky above Centauri City was darkened by the fleet. Will moved them to the other side of the moons. **

**Will commissions the first universal clone army, increasing the Comet's ability greatly. Because of this there was no longer a minimum draft. **

**Operation Spearhead **

**On the third anniversary of the Centaurians leaving Earth, they invade the Valdorian Beltway, or most commonly known as... the Star Wars galaxy. The planets of the Rebellion fell quickly, not to mention the Zann Consortium planets, but the Empire didn't give up easily. No, they fought to the death, but on the fourth week of in Operation Spearhead, Coruscant was captured just after the Emperor's secret Throne World, Byss, fell. After they fell the rest of the galaxy fell within a week. At first the people of the Star Wars galaxy thought that the Centaurians were just another Empire, but they weren't. It was like the Old Republic, except less corrupt and better organized, and much less bureaucracy. The very last planet to fall was the Sith home world, Korriban. There the Centaurians face an army of Sith. Sith troopers, Dark Jedi, etc. went and fought the Centaurians in hope of driving them out of the Sector then the galaxy. The Valley of the Dark Lords wasn't a valley at all, it was a sea, a sea of Sith troopers and walls as high as the cliffs around them. It took 3 days, but the Centaurians destroyed the walls and Sith troopers flooded out like water out of a dam. They didn't last long. An orbital bombardment destroyed every Sith in the Valley. Just the enemy was destroyed, the tombs and temples weren't touched but the walls, base and the Sith academy were destroyed. **

**With the last battle won and no one resisting they settled down for the peace time expected ahead. It didn't happen. The last Imperial fleet was at The Maw Installation. The largest Imperial fleet ever gathered was there. The Centaurians didn't have a choice. They hyperspaced into the Maw and blew up the entire Installation in an hour. The Imperial Remnant was molten slag. **

**Operation Wtf?**

**Seeing the the Centaurians captured the Valdorian Beltway in just months, the Empire of Midgar decides it would invade the Andromeda Galaxy nearest the Milky Way. _The exact details of the invasion remain highly classified by AJ and the Organization._ Midgar struggles with the People of Andromeda. AJ's army of Mini Marios fought like… a million screaming Chinamen. They eventually brainwash the Andromedians into fighting of the Midgar cause. In andromeda, Midgar starts making the first Heartless army and the first Nobody Army. AJ's army finally becomes a force to be reckoned with.**

_**Pax Universium**_

**On the last day of battle in Andromeda, the Empire of Midgar and the Alpha Centauri Republic sign the first peace treaty since ancient times. This marked the beginning of Pax Universium, or Universal Peace. The universe once again was at peace. The next treaties were minor trade pacts and money exchange methods.**

**Governmental Reform**

**Just weeks after the Peace treaty was signed, the Sith Grand council, the highest sith council, along with the rest of the Sith make the Declare the Infinite Empire of Alpha Centauri. Will, now known as Darth Trivia, goes along with their game. In an effort to reestablish the Republic, he asks AJ for a few "bodyguards" of Heartless and Nobodies. Will is his own undercover agent, while Borat and Ali G's clone are the leaders of an underground resistance movement based at Tatooine. **


End file.
